1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush having a handle that can be formed into the shape of a user's hand and can be configured for left or right-handed users.
2. Background
Some people, including children and people with arthritis, may find it difficult to grasp and manipulate a standard narrow handle toothbrush. The handles may be too small or may slip or twist during use, as their grip is not tight enough. Toothbrushes with narrow symmetric handles do not provide sufficient grip for these users.
Some toothbrushes are made with handles that are asymmetric to fit more comfortably in a person's hand. The asymmetric geometry is typically made such that the toothbrush head will face the user when grasped with the proper hand. Both left-handed and right-handed toothbrushes have to be provided to accommodate all users. Making toothbrushes with both left-handed and right-handed handles requires additional tooling, administrative costs, inventory and shelf space.